superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey Back to Oz credits
Opening Credits * "Journey Back to Oz" * Starring (in Alphabetical Order) the Voices of: ** Milton Berle as The Cowardly Lion ** Herschel Bernardi as Woodenhead the Horse ** Paul Ford as Uncle Henry ** Margaret Hamilton as Aunt Em ** Jack E. Leonard as The Signpost ** Paul Lynde as Pumpkinhead ** Ethel Merman as Mombi: the Bad Witch ** Liza Minnelli as Dorothy ** Mickey Rooney as The Scarecrow ** Rise Stevens as Glinda: the Good Fairy ** Danny Thomas as The Tinman Ending Credits * Starring the Voices of: ** Milton Berle as The Cowardly Lion ** Herschel Bernardi as Woodenhead the Horse ** Paul Ford as Uncle Henry ** Margaret Hamilton as Aunt Em ** Jack E. Leonard as The Signpost ** Paul Lynde as Pumpkinhead ** Ethel Merman as Mombi: the Bad Witch ** Liza Minnelli as Dorothy ** Mickey Rooney as The Scarecrow ** Rise Stevens as Glinda: the Good Fairy ** and Danny Thomas as The Tinman * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Sequence Directors: Rudy Larriva, Don Towsley * Supervising Animator: Amby Paliwoda * Production Manager: Rock Benedict * Story Written by: Fred Ladd, Norm Prescott * Additional Dialogue by: Bernard Evslin * Art Director: Don Christensen * Layout: Alberto de Mello, Kay Wright, Don Bluth, Herb Hazelton, C.L. Hartman, Dale Baer * Key Assistant: Mike Hazy * Director of Color: Ervin Kaplan * Background Artists: Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Don Peters, Phil Lewis, Bill Loudenslager * Continuity Storyboard: Sherman Labby * Animators: Preston Blair, Bob Bransford, Bob Carlson, Jim Davis, Marc Davis, Art Elliott, Ed Friedman, Otto Feuer, Fred Grable, Laverne Harding, Bill Justice, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Anatole Kirsanoff, George Kreisl, Paul Krukowski, Michael Lah, Hicks Lokey, Don Lusk, Milt Neil, Bill Nunes, Ken O'Brien, Jack Ozark, Manny Perez, Virgil Raddatz, Bill Reed, Virgil Ross, George Rowley, Claude Smith, Ed Solomon, Ralph Somerville, Howard Swift, Reuben Timmins, Jack Zander, Lou Zukor * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi * Checking: Marjorie Roach, Dotti Foell, Richi Craig * Xerography: John Remmel * Paint Supervision: Betty Brooks * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Barnhart * Camera Supervision: Sergio Antonio Alcázar * Camera: Ray Bloss, R.W. Pope, John Aardal * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Songs by: Sammy Cahn and James Van Hausen * Songs Arranged and Conducted by: Walter Scharf * Also Staring (In Alphabetical Order): Mel Blanc, Dallas McKennon, Don Messick, Larry Storch * Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana, Corp. * Approved No. 23990 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXI by Filmation * Associate Producers: Fred Ladd, Preston Blair * Produced by: Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * A Filmation Production · A Teleprompter Company * THE END Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Filmation Associates Category:ABC Category:Hallmark Home Entertainment Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal City Studios, Inc. Category:International Home Entertainment Canada Category:Rated G Category:Hallmark Entertainment Category:Hallmark Video Category:Screencraft Video Category:United American Video Category:Universal Home Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:Columbia-Warner Distributors Category:Wm. Lange & Associates Category:Marden Films Category:BCI Eclipse Category:Entertainment Rights Category:MGM/UA Home Video Category:MGM/UA Home Entertainment Category:EBA